


For Once

by amberliuscious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, No plot whatsoever, Shameless Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberliuscious/pseuds/amberliuscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'habitude, Eren dominait au lit, mais cette fois Mikasa en a décidé autrement...Univers alternatif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fois, c'est du pur lemon ne lisez si ça vous met mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment (pas) désolée. Quant à mon autre histoire 'une écharpe pour la vie', je suis en panne d'inspiration donc pas de suite prévue pour le moment.

Les deux passaient un moment tous les deux, enlacés sur le canapé, à regarder un film. Alors qu'Eren était totalement absorbée par le film, Mikasa elle s'ennuyait ferme.

«On pourrait pas faire autre chose Eren?» Le brun ne cilla pas, excité par l'apparition d'un personnage clé.

Légèrement agacée, sa petite amie décida d'employer les grands moyens. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, et passa ses mains sous son tee shirt. L'autre grogna en signe de protestation:

«Hm...Mikasa, pas maintenant, je-AH!»

Elle venait de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille-son point faible- ses mains caressant son torse désormais nu. Son toucher le rendait faible. Il n'arrivait même plus à formuler de pensées cohérentes. Il cessa alors de se débattre, sentant son entrejambe durcir.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme parsemait de baisers sa nuque, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de peau. Ses mains quant à elles se baladaient sur son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas, appréciant les muscles saillants. Arrivant finalement à son pantalon, mais Eren tenta de l'arrêter, émettant quelques protestations.

Depuis le début de leur relation, il avait pris un point d'honneur à lui faire plaisir, de chérir son corps avec tendresse. La voir frissonner à son toucher, les expressions sur son visage lorsqu'il touchait une zone sensible lui importaient plus que son propre plaisir.

Cependant, Mikasa le fit taire d'un baiser, leurs langues bataillant fougueusement, tout en le plaquant dos au canapé. Retirant son écharpe, elle l'utilisa pour lier les mains du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur.

«Laisse toi faire pour une fois Eren» prononça t-elle d'un ton séducteur.

L'intéressé fit mine de bouder, bien que l'idée le séduisait énormément.

Exposant finalement l'érection déjà bien dressée à l'air libre, Mikasa sentit une chaleur familière dans son bas-ventre à cette vision.

Elle choisit de refouler ses propres envies et prit en main le pénis, puis commença de lents mouvements de vas-et-viens.

Grognant de plaisir, Eren, le souffle court, la supplia d'aller plus vite. D'habitude, elle se montrait réticent à lui administrer ce genre de traitement, mais là, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait survivre si elle le prenait en bouche-rien que de se sentir entre ses mains était extatique.

La jeune femme de son côté ne put retenir un sourire narquois, ses mains arrêtant tout mouvement. Eren jura de mécontentement: il avait été si près du septième ciel.

Sans lâcher son petit ami du regard, Mikasa se dévêtit d'un geste rapide. Eren sourit à la vue de son corps nu. Elle le fit pénétrer en elle et commença à bouger ses hanches. Histoire de l'agacer davantage, elle prit ses seins entre ses mains et les massa, pinçant les tétons.

Le brun n'en tenait pas large: il avait également soif de contact. Ses poignets tentaient de se défaire de l'écharpe. S'en rendant compte, elle finit par le libérer.

L'agrippant par les hanches, il se redressa sans cesser ses mouvements. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, leurs corps mêlés se mouvant en rythme l'un contre l'autre. Mikasa gémit plus fort son nom, se pressant plus fort contre lui, les ongles enfoncés dans son dos. Ils finirent par atteindre en même temps le septième ciel, Eren mordant la nuque de sa petite amie en se délivrant en elle.

Après s'être séparés, le jeune homme lui suggéra:

«C'était fantastique. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez-moi vos commentaires :)


End file.
